Going to the Dogs
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: Botan is turned into a puppy and who has to take care of her? Hiei, her worst fear. But soon everyone thinks that she's vanished, and a koorime's emotions begin to arise. HB Rated R for later content, such as language, drug-use, and sexual jokes at times
1. Prelude

If anyone is wondering why I'm not updateing my other two stroies is because 'We Wolves Never Get a Break' is already wirtten on paper (and not yet finished), and 'Retrieving His Heart' because I'd rather write it and then save it on the floppy-disk I have for it. I'm at meh aunt's house at the moment and will be here for a few days, so, enjoy this new story!

Note: >_dialoge_> are translations

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

Botan stretched lazily as she awoke from her peaceful sleep. Yawning, she looked around at her surroundings.

_Why's everything so big?_ she thought. The previous night she had fallen asleep by a tree waiting for a certain fire youkai; and unlike last night, the pine was a monstrous height.

_Where's Hiei? Surely he would've told me off for sleeping under **his** tree! _

Just then a rustling noice came. Botan started walking cautiously towards the sound, only to fall down.

_What the-_ she thought and looked to her side. Fur. Soft, smooth, blue fur. And..._paws_? Botan was about to freak out when she fainted from shock.

_

* * *

__Wha?_ was the first thing that entered the Grim-Reaper's mind when she woke up. Standing on her four legs, she darted her eyes around. 

Shadowed white.

_Am I dead! I-I can't die! _she thought franticly and then tumbled forward with a sudden jerk. She landed on the lower part of someones strong, warm, and clothed-in-black arm.

"Grr... dog, if you want a home I suggest you stay on my shoulder." a familiar, cold voice warned. Botan looked up from her captive's arm and her eyes widend. Deep, intense crimson orbs glared down at her, his face scowling and flame-like black hair flowing in the September breeze. Who else could it be, than the koorime with a dark heart:

Hiei Jaganshi.

Botan nearly fainted again but remebered what Hiei said.

_Dog? Am I a...**dog**!_ _But wait, I must be a puppy cause Hiei can hold me! _

"Dog, are you listening!" Hiei snapped. Botan let out a yelp. Though she had known him for a long time, she was scared half-to-death of the demon. Hiei sighed. "I'm taking you to Kurama's, he'll know what to do with a mutt like you."

"Arrf!" Botan barked angrily._ >Mutt?>_

"Yes I said "mutt", gotta problem?" Hiei growled.

"Rrrrr..." >_Yeah...>_

"Hn. Strange dog _you_ are, y'know?" Hiei changed the odd subject and started walking once he placed the puppy on his shoulder. "Light blue fur and amethyst eyes. Just like a certain girl I know, only with blue hair, not fur."

_Is this **Hiei**! Good Kami he's acting weird! His voice isn't harsh and he didn't add a bad comment to my name! _Botan thought in disbelief.

"Of course, that, in it's own way, is an insult. The onna's a baka." Hiei added.

"Ruff!" Botan cursed. >_Damn!>_

_I knew it was too good to be true! _she thought.

"Heh, don't try cursing, I don't understand your language." Hiei told her. Botan cocked her head to the side cutely. Hiei noticed and smirked. "I know when someone cusses, it's in their tone."

"Errrrrr." Botan dragged out. >_Ohhhhhh...> _Hiei rolled his eyes.

* * *

"We're here." Hiei said simply and removed the small, laberdor puppy from under his scarf. Botan gazed at the spirit-fox's house. It was HUGE! But, of course that was only because she was so tiny. Hiei knocked on the door, senseing that Kurama's energy was coming from his living room. 

"Hiei, it's a suprise to see you here. Would you like to come in?" the polite Kurama offered when he opened the door.

"Hn." Hiei replied and walked past the red-head demon. He sat down at the kitchen table with the puppy-fied Botan in his warm lap. Botan liked it where she was, she didn't know Hiei was so comforting.

"Cute puppy." Kurama commented with a smile as he sat across from Hiei. Botan put her paws on the table-top and peeked over at Kurama with big eyes.

"Found her under my tree. She was past-out when I saw her." Hiei got straight to business.

"Odd fur and eye coloring, reminds me of Botan." Kurama observed, ignoring what Hiei had said.

"Arrf!" Botan barked. >_Hi Kurama!>_

"She's just as bubbly and friendly too." Kurama said with a chuckle as he reached over and patted her on the head.

"Which is one of the many reasons I want you to find her a home." Hiei cut in. Kurama looked at Hiei and then back down to the puppy, who looked hurt.

_Hiei doesn't like me?_ Botan was thinking and remembered that he didn't know it was her. _But still..._

"Let me call everyone, see if any of them want her." Kurama said as he got up, picked up the phone, and dialed the numbers to everyone he knew. Hiei and Botan waited patiently.


	2. CH1: You're Joking, Right?

_>dialoge>_ **translations  
**_dialoge_ **thoughts  
**"_dialoge_" **telepathy  
**_dialoge_ **conscience**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: You're Joking...Right?**

Botan started to nip on Hiei's cloak from sheer boredom. Hiei didn't seem to mind, he was too busy glaring at Kurama for taking so long. At last, Kurama hung up the phone and sat back down at the table.

"Everyone's coming over, except Botan." he said. Botan perked up at her name.

"Why?" Hiei asked in a monotone.

"Couldn't get a hold of her. Maybe she lost her communicator again."

"Grrrr." Botan growled. >_Shut up.>_

"I don't think she likes you very much." Hiei noticed when he looked down at the puppy curiously.

"Arrr!" Botan screeched up at Hiei. >_Liar!>_

"I could say the same for you." Kurama said with a small laugh. Botan cocked her head to the side with a shrug and closed eyes as if considering Kurama's statement. Hiei rolled his eyes.

* * *

After half-an-hour of waiting, the doorbell rang and Botan stopped knawing on Hiei's cloak. 

"So what'd you call us over here for?" Yusuke asked when he walked in, followed by Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Koenma.

"Hiei found a-" Kurama started.

"A life?" Yusuke offered.

"I'm right here, so you really shouldn't talk behind my back." Hiei's cold voice said. He had placed the puppy on his shoulder and walked into the room.

"Hey! I'm just jokin' Hiei!" Yusuke said while sratching the back of his head.

"Hn."

"Ryuff." Botan commented. >_You do need a life.> _Hiei glared at the dog perched next to his neck.

"_I really don't like that tone of yours. Change it."_ he told the pup telepathically. Botan rolled her eyes and pawed at Hiei's ear.

"Why do ya have a dog on your shoulder?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because I put her there." Hiei retorted.

"Oh, so for once you didn't call something an "it"? Are you feelin alright, shrimp?"

"Hn." the semi-arguement ended.

"Well, let's all sit down so I can explain what you are all doing here." Kurama said and everyone sat down, minus Hiei who stayed standing. "Hiei found that puppy and it," Kurama began but was interuppted.

"Ar-arf!" Botan barked in an annoyed tone. >_Not "it", "she"!>_

"_She_ needs a home." Kurama corrected himself and finished. Botan straightend up proudly. Answers came from the owners in the order that they had just previously arrived.

"I can't have pets, they'd get drunk just from _breathing_ in my house."

"My cat doesn't like dogs."

"She's a cute puppy, Kurama-san, but I don't think I know how to take care of one."

"I'm allergic, sorry."

"For once baby-bro's right, our cat _hates_ dogs."

"Do you really think I have time?"

"Well, I can't because my mother doesn't exactly like pets all that much, so who's going to take care of the dog?" Kurama stated. All eyes turned directly to Hiei. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You've _got _to be joking. This animal will die from starvation." he said as if the deal was closed.

"Hiei, noone else will, I can't contact Botan, so you're the only one left." Kurama said.

"...Fine. But as soon as you get that onna, tell her to take this mutt away from me."

"Rarr." Botan whined, hurt. >_Hiei.>_

"So, Hiei, you've got a portable-Botan now!" Yusuke said with a goofy grin. It was then that everyone noticed the incredible Botan-likeness in the puupy.

"Yeah, the eyes and the fur are a give-away." Kuwabara commented.

"Arrr-ruff!" Botan barked happily. >_Thank you for noticing!>_

"Also the bubbly-ness." Yusuke added in.

"I think Hiei's going to die of insanity if the pup's as preppy as Botan." Shizuru said calmly.

"Hiei-san, what's her name?" Yukina asked, picking up the puppy of her brother's shoulder; but the naiive koorime didn't know that her twin was standing right in front of her.

"...Botan." Hiei answered.

"Botan?" everyone asked in suprise. Not only was Hiei _naming_ a furry creature, but after the ferry-girl he dispised!

"Yes, is there a problem?" Hiei asked, toneless.

"No, but now I think ya have a crush on Botan!" Yusuke said through sudden laughter.

"Feh, I don't waste my time on meaningless crap like that. The mutt just reminds me of her." Hiei snapped. "Just as annoying, just as bubbly, and just as perky." he added icily. Botan felt hurt again, Hiei didn't like her?

_But, at the same time, just as cute. _Hiei thought then mentally punched himself. How could he think that! He _hated_ Botan with passion.

"Whatever, Hiei." Yusuke said non-chalantley and strode towards the door. "Well, I'm leaving, anyone else following suit?"

"See ya, Kurama." Shizuru said and walked out, followed by her brother, the Reikai Prince, and the only other human in the room.

"Hiei-san, take care of Botan. She's a sweet puppy." Yukina pleaded calmly as she placed the purple-eyed pup back onto Hiei's shoulder.

"...Sure." he said and watched his sister leave; she was waving good-bye as she trotted outside to her friends who were waiting to take her to Genkai's.

"Why won't you tell her?" Kurama asked once the group was out of sight.

"Hn. Who'd want a _monster_ like me as a brother?" Hiei replied and glanced at Botan on his right shoulder.

"Mm, hm. so tell me why you named the puppy after Botan?" Kurama asked.

"...Hn." Hiei mumbled.

"Rrrr arrr-rrf?" Botan growled cuirously. >_Why did you do that?>_

"I'm off. Tell me when the onna comes back." Hiei said and flitted off in a black blur.

_

* * *

I hate dogs. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. Just like I luh- er, **hate** Botan. Hiei thought as he watched the puppy play with the birds in the park. _

_No, you **love** Botan, and you know it._ Hiei's conscience told him.

_No, I hate her._

_You almost said that you loved her a second ago._

_Liar._

_I don't lie, Hiei. I am you, and I speak the truth._

_...Feh! She's a ferry-girl, she can go to hell._

_You treat her like hell._

_So?_

_You hide the guilt you gain when you know you've hurt her, don't you?_

_If you're me, then why do you ask that?_

_Because it makes you think for once._

_I'll ignore the insult for now, but I've never hurt her...have I? She does get a little teary sometimes, and I do feel something...BAH! Fuck her!_

_You **want** to fuck her, that's what._

_Good lord, is my consciense a hentai! You god damned sicko!_

_No, I'm no hentai. I just remind you of your thoughts._

_Go to hell! _

The fight in Hiei's mind ended with that. He shook his head, got up, strode over to Botan, and picked her up.

"C'mon, inu. We're leaving." he said and sat the puppy on his shoulder, silently looking for his tree.


	3. CH2: I Need You

_>dialoge>_ **translations  
**_dialoge_ **thoughts**  
"_dialoge_" **telepathy**  
_dialoge_ **conscience**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I Need You**

"YOU BAKA INU!" Hiei shouted when he had, once again, saved Botan as she nearly got run over by a black Hummer. "How many times in the _five damn weeks _I've kept you have I told you not to wander into the streets!" he scolded the shivering puppy. His glare softened however once the blue-retreiver gazed into his eyes with her amethyst ones.

_He's so caring...is this really Hiei? _Botan wondered. She, once more, got deeply lost into the youkai's crimson orbs. _His eyes, so angry and upset, yet soft and sweet. I could just stare all day._

_Damn inu, she reminds me too much of Botan! The onna's disappeared and now I have to be reminded of that everytime I look at this mutt! _Hiei was thinking and shoved the puppy under his leather jacket. He hated ningen clothes, but Kurama bribed him with sweet snow. Also, it was part of a new mission that Koenma had for the Rekei Tentai.

"Hiei? Is that you?" a voice asked. Hiei looked up to see Yusuke cutting school again.

"Hn."

"Arrf!" Botan barked from Hiei's jacket. >_Don't forget me!>_

"Oh yes, and mini-Botan." Yusuke added. "So, Hiei, why're you dressed in human clothes?" he asked looking at Hiei's crimson shirt, baggy black pants, black street-shoes, and the black leather jacket concealing a tiny puppy.

"Stupid mission Koenma gave us." Hiei said sourly. Yusuke's chocolate eyes lost a bit of color.

"DAMN YOU KOENMA!" he shouted.

_Now really, does Yusuke need to be shouting? _Botan thought and cuddled closer to Hiei.

"No need to shout, Detective." Hiei said.

"Oh, right. Well, what's the mission? Without Botan around I-" Yusuke stopped when the koorime glared at him, saying: '_Don't remind me._'

"We have to find a slut who kills men, and kill her. Simple." Hiei imfromed the ningen.

"So, she seduces men and then kills 'em?" Yusuke concluded. Hiei nodded.

* * *

Botan padded down the hall of the apartment Koenma got Hiei for the mission. She found Hiei's room and leapt next to him in his bed, hearing him mumble something. 

"Botan...where are...you? Botan..." he whispered in his sleep. If dogs could blush, Botan would be right now.

_He's so cute in his sleep, and he even sleep-talks! I wonder what he's dreaming? _she thought.

"Bo...tan...where have you...gone? You...don't under...stand that...I ... I need you...Botan..." Hiei whimpered softly. Botan was getting more nervous as Hiei started to sweat. "No...no...no...NO! BOTAN!" he cried and shot up alertedly, sweating and breathing hard, eyes widend.

_Hiei? What's wrong, Hiei? Why do you call my name in fear? _Botan thought worridly, she was scared for the koorime. Never had he been so shocked...as far as she had seen him.

"A dream...all a nightmare...but...it felt so..._real_..." Hiei muttered and put his hand to his bandana-covered forehead. "Botan...where is she?" he murmured worridly. Botan pawed Hiei's twitching arm sweetly.

_Don't worry._ she thought, which showed on her face. Hiei looked down at the puppy and took a deep breath. He then picked her up and lay back down, Botan on his bare chest. Hiei ran his fingers through her soft, silky fur.

"You look like her, you know? That's why I named you that, because you remind me of her so much." Hiei whispered uncharacteristicly. Botan relaxed on his chest, hesitant at first. "She doesn't know how much I need her...Botan Fujiro...the only woman, person to be more precise, that I've ever met that I've thought about everyday; aside from Yukina." he said and with a smirk, fell right back to sleep from tiredness.

_He...thinks about me? Everyday? He needs me? Oh Hiei, I'm afraid you're wrong. _Botan thought and looked at Hiei's soft lips. Secretly, she had always wanted to kiss the fire demon, right on those perfect lips of his.

_Because, you see... _

She snuck under Hiei's arm and cuddled against him.

**_I need you._**

**_Hiei's Previous Dream in his point-of-view_**

_I looked around the black void. I saw no light, and sensed no energy. Just then, she popped from nowhere and smiled at me. I moved to advance towards her, but then she vanished._

_"Botan, where are you?" I called over and over again. "Botan?" I asked quietly._

_"Yes, Hiei?" an angelic voice replied right behind me. I spun around and saw her standing there, clad in a midnight-blue kimono._

_"Botan, where've you been?" I asked her._

_"Why do you ask?" she inquired with a puzzled expression._

_"You don't know how much I need you! You don't know, Botan, you don't!" I shouted despratly._

_"Oh, well, I uh..." she stuttered, sparkling amethyst eyes looking up. Then she looked into my eyes and touched my cheek with her delicate hand. "I also-" she was going to say, but then everything went blood-red and she disappeared. _

_I looked around, shouting her name, hoping to hear a reply. All that came was a scream of pain and agony. I raced towards it, and saw the worst thing ever. My heart sank, my face went pale, my brain felt like it shut down._

_Botan was laying there...dead and a dagger in her chest._

_"BOTAN!" I yelled and sprinted over to her, fell to my knees and cradeled her corpse. "No...no...no...NO! BOTAN!" I cried in angst, and my tears hit the floor with small 'clank's._

_**End**_


	4. CH3: I'll Find Her!

**Chapter 3: I'll Find Her!**

As the seconds turned to minutes, as the minutes turned to hours, as the hours turned to days, as the days turned into weeks, and as the weeks turned to painful months, Hiei's heart was becoming mysteriously colder and his soul was becoming darker. He locked himself up in his room, Botan, the puppy he had adopted, was the only being/creature in all three worlds that saw him for the whole month.

"HIEI! COME OUT, NOW!" Koenma ordered for the seventh time that afternoon. He, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were also there, trying to pry Hiei from the sudden depression.

Hiei, once again, didn't respond.

"Rrrr." Botan's whine was heard through the door. >_Hiei.>_

"You could at least let the runt dog out!" Kuwabara yelled. It was true, Botan had barely grown in the five months they've found her.

No reply.

"Hiei, are you even in there?" Kurama asked worriedly. Then he felt something that was coming from the other side of the door. A…_positive_ feeling.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"That was Hiei's energy, I'm guessing that he's saying 'yes' by giving off a positive energy." Kurama replied and went back to asking Hiei to "please come out."

"Hey, do think that dog's alright?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara! Hiei's in his room, probably starved and all _you_ care about is the dog?" Koenma shouted angrily.

"No, it's just that, if we lose Hiei _and_ dog-Botan, it would ten times as bad as realizing that Botan's still missing." Kuwabara said, evidently sad. Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma took Kuwabara's words into thought.

_Lose Hiei and Botan._

That thought hit the two Rekai Tentai members' and the Rekai Prince's hearts like a brick. But inside a youkai's ningen room, his heart was hit worse.

_

* * *

Lose Botan...lose Botan...lose her... he thought for the first time in ages. Botan leapt into Hiei's lap gingerly._

Then, she licked his hand.

Hiei felt the puppy's rough, yet smooth, tongue roll over the top of his hand. His eyes gained some color back.

"Botan…" he whispered to the blue runt in his lap. Botan looked up and saw something flicker in the koorime's eyes.

Realization?

Fear?

Happiness?

Confusion?

Botan couldn't tell. But Hiei knew exactly what he was thinking.

He would go find Botan, whatever it took.

* * *

"Did he just say _Botan's_ name?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Yeah, probably talkin' to that dog of his tho'." Yusuke concluded.

_No, his tone wasn't like anyone who'd be talking to their dog. I think he's come out of this depression, but what's Botan got to do with all of this?_ Kurama thought, having his Hiei-talking-to-dogs doubt.

Then, just as Yusuke was about to ram at the door, it opened. Hiei stood there, eyes faded with suitcases under them. His hair was all messy and he looked really out-of-it. In his arms, cuddled up cutely to his bare chest, the amethyst-eyed Labrador pup was gazing up at the four boys in front of her.

Smiles came across everyone's mouth; Hiei only gave half of one though.

* * *

"So, shrimp, why'd you lock yourself up?" Kuwabara asked two days later. He decided to try to be nice to Hiei, remembering how down the short demon had been.

"Cuz." Hiei said quickly. Botan, who was seated on Hiei's shoulder, rolled her eyes and pawed Hiei's ear.

"Seriously Hiei, we were all worried about you. After Botan disappeared," Kuwabara said and sat on a bench, Hiei following suit, "we all thought you'd be gone too." Hiei took the ningen's words to consideration.

"What happened to her?" he asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Botan."

"Hiei, I don't know exactly how to say this, man. But," Kuwabara looked down at Hiei's hopeful eyes, "you've really opened up these past months."

"_That's_ what happened to the onna?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, right. Well," Kuwabara said and looked down at the ground sadly, "they've…announced Botan…_our_ Botan…oh, geez Hiei, I can't take it!" Kuwabara started sniffling, and a tear ran down his cheek. Hiei took this as a really bad sign. Botan barked quietly, as if trying to sooth her human friend.

"Well?" Hiei pushed Kuwabara. Kuwabara only sobbed a bit more, and then cleared his throat.

"Hiei," he looked the youkai straight in the eye, "they've pronounced her _dead_." Kuwabara received the expression he didn't want to _ever_ see on Hiei's face.

Despair.

But most of the emotion went away while some lingered. Hiei shot up; Botan was in Kuwabara's lap at the moment, too shocked that she'd been announced dead.

"So, you've given up?" he asked coldly, fists clenched. Hiei's face was shadowed by his hung-down head and bangs.

"Koenma, he said it was useless now. "Anyone missing for so long is bound to be dead," is what he said." Kuwabara replied while looking down at his feet.

"Everyone's given up, have they then?"

"…Yeah. Sorry."

"SORRY?" Hiei yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, "SORRY"? WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE WHEN BOTAN CAN BE IN TROUBLE!" he roared.

"But, Hiei-" Kuwabara said, surprised.

"DON'T "BUT HIEI" ME! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO APPARENTLY _CARES _ABOUT HER, RIGHT?" Hiei shouted. Kuwabara was silent.

Hiei's head was now up, crimson eyes angry and something forming behind those same orbs. He glared down at Kuwabara, sharp fangs bared furiously.

"I _AM_ THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES! **I **HAVEN'T **GIVEN UP!** **I **HAVEN'T **STOPPED** SEARCHING FOR HER! **I** HAVEN'T JUST **SAT ON MY ASS **AND WONDERED WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Hiei yelled again, the watery substance about to leak.

"Hiei, man, we _can't_ _do_ _anything_! She's been missing for almost half a year, let go." Kuwabara said, not believing his own words.

"Let go, let go, huh?" Hiei said and narrowed his eyes into a more deadly glare. "LET GO! HOW CAN _YOU_ TELL _ME_ TO "LET GO"? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU? IT'S AS IF _ME_ TELLING _YOU_ TO LET GO OF **YUKINA!**" Hiei roared again, but this time, the water in his eyes was visible.

Kuwabara's face went blank. Hiei's last statement hit him hard, maybe_ too_ hard. He started to cry a little, just imagining that his sweet, loving Yukina was in Botan's position. He heard Hiei growl.

"And to think, my feelings are _real_." Hiei said and stormed off, leaving three ebony gems behind. Kuwabara understood what he meant.

Hiei had _feelings_ for Botan and this was the hardest thing to conceive for the youkai.

Kuwabara looked at where he heard three 'clinks' and his black eyes widened. He picked up a tear gem, and lost nearly all his color.

He just found Yukina's brother.

* * *

Hiei suited up to escape into the Makai. Katana, _check_, cloak, _check_, bandages, _check_, other crap, _double-check_, mutt…

"God dammit where's the inu?" Hiei hissed to himself and went to find his dog.

* * *

Botan wasn't noticed by Kuwabara when he left, so she stayed put, waiting for Hiei. She was rethinking Hiei's statements.

_He...cares about me? And he even cried because he thought I was dead! But, what's Hiei going to do now? No one knows I'm a dog, so what am I going to do! _she thought franticly. Just then, she was swept up by a familiar demon.

Hiei.

"I'm not going to the Makai without you, inu." he explained.

"Arrrr." Botan held out. >_Suurre.>_

"Hn."

"Hrn." >_Hn.>_

"Close enough."

"Arrf!" >_Yay!>_

* * *

Kurama re-read the note Hiei had left on his door.

_Kitsune,_

_I'm going to the Makai to look for the onna. Don't come look for me, or else. I've got everything I need, and I won't be back until I have her in my grasp._

_I've got the inu, so don't worry about her._

_-Hiei_

Kurama sighed. He was glad Hiei had finally got out of that depression, but now he was off the the Makai when he wasn't allowed to.

But what shocked the spirit-fox the most was the P.S. notice:

_P.S. I'll find her. I'll find Botan and finally tell her. I'll find her, even if it's the last damn thing I ever do. _


	5. CH4: Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, all I own are the OCs and plot.**

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, PROMISE!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Lily**

"Dammit." Hiei muttered as he plopped down on the Makai ground. Inu Botan, who had grown quite a bit, sat down next to him. She barked timidly. Hiei looked over at her and smirked.

He knew what the inu wanted.

"Here." he stated and held out his hand to reveal dog treats. Inu Botan licked them up hungrily and gave a worried glance at Hiei. "I've eaten."

_Just 'cause dogs don't always notice if you eat or not doesn't mean you get to lie to them, Hiei._ Botan thought flatly, hearing Hiei's stomach growl.

Hiei hadn't eaten since he left the Ningenkai two weeks ago, and he was pretty damn hungry. He couldn't find Botan, couldn't find food, and he's being stalked at the moment. That's right, stalked.

There was this being of VERY low demon energy following him wherever he went. It was annoying and he would kill it as soon as he found it.

"Oh, my. Hello there." a feminine voice said. Hiei glanced up from his seat and saw a woman, no taller than him, standing right in front of him. Her raven hair flowed down her back and violet eyes showed innocence. She was clad in a black kimono with purple moons for a pattern. She was pretty,

But not as pretty as Botan, in Hiei's opinion.

"Hn." Hiei retorted and continued to feed Inu Botan.

"I'm Lily. What's yours?" Lily asked shyly.

"You raised around here?" Hiei asked.

"Yes."

"Hiei Jaganshi. Now, go away." Hiei told Lily darkly. Lily gasped in fright.

"_The_ Hiei Jaganshi? The ruthless killer, thief, and a member of the Reikai Tentai? Good Enma everyone in my village _hates_ you!" she said in a panicky manner.

"Good. Be gone or else I'll kill you." Hiei threatened.

"Why would you kill me?" Lily asked, shocked.

"You won't go away, you're annoying, I hate you, and I won't hesitate to kill even an infant if need be." Hiei informed her even darker than before. Inu Botan barked a clarification. Lily shivered violently.

"Th-that's a cute dog." she stammered, trying to change the subject. "Mind if I pet her?" Hiei looked at the blue canine for approval.

Botan roared a loud, vicious bark.

She did _not_ like this girl.

Hiei looked at Inu Botan strangely. She had _never_ done that before! This Lily girl must be big trouble, according to Botan.

"Oh, my. I don't think she likes me." Lily observed.

"Rrrr, ARR, ARR!" Botan bellowed. >_YA THINK SO?>_

"Inu, hush!" Hiei commanded the purple-eyed dog. Botan glared at Lily before staying silent. Lily was starting to fear them both.

"Uh, you wanna come to my place? It's warm." she offered.

"No." Hiei replied flatly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Did I mention that my inu's 1/3 rottweiler, 1/3 wolf and won't hesitate to clamp her jaws on the throat of _anyone_ I ask her to?"

"Rrrrrr…" >_Kill...>_

_Huh? Where did that come from?_

"Oh, I…I see. Well, I'll be on my way!" Lily said and turned to leave.

"Good, that fool's gone." Hiei muttered when her presence faded. Botan barked in agreement. That night, they both slept cuddled together dreaming of Botan in Hiei's arms. But dreams are only dreams, for now.

Because hunger and injuries were only the _beginning_ of their worries.


End file.
